1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus for processing a substrate. Examples of substrates to be processed include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for plasma display devices, substrates for FEDs (Field Emission Display devices), substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photo masks, ceramic substrates, substrates for solar cells, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, etc., a resist stripping process of removing unneeded resist from semiconductor wafers or glass substrates for liquid crystal display device, etc., is performed.
A method for removing a resist, the surface layer of which has been cured by ion implantation, from a substrate by supplying a high-temperature SPM (sulfuric acid/hydrogen peroxide mixture) to the substrate is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-4878.
A method for removing a resist, the surface layer of which has been cured by dry etching, from a substrate by popping the cured layer of resist by heating the substrate is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-209542.